JSA Returns: All-Star Comics Vol 1 2
| NextIssue =— | Event = JSA Returns | Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Dave Johnson | Editor1_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor1_2 = Dan Raspler | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Writer1_2 = David S. Goyer | Penciler1_1 = William Rosado | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Inker1_2 = Ray Kryssing | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The JSA Returns, Conclusion: Time's Arrow | Synopsis1 = At the JSA Headquarters, Dr. Occult gathers them to use a mystic symbol to conjure Fate and Specter who were both consumed by Stalker. Upon unleashing the visions of their consumed friends, the visions exclaim billions will die and that Stalker must be stopped. After Green Lantern and Yz send them back into the relic, Dr. Occult explains he's learned that Stalker is holding up in Antarctica. Inside his base, Stalker speaks with this souls he's consumed. He explains he is God while the souls argue he is not. Upon arriving, the JSA discover he's using an infernal machine to overload the sun. They postulate it will destroy all life on the planet within hours. They are suddenly attacked by reanimated dinosaurs summoned by Stalker. Green Lantern and Starman head to the machine to destroy it while the rest of the JSA battle the dinosaurs and head off to fight Stalker. The heroes are picked off one-by-one by Stalker's strength. Dr. Occult comes up with a plan to enter a spiritual form to assassinate Stalker. He tells Johnny that he's a hero even as a mortal, and must protect his body as he does this. When Occult attempts to bind his mortal soul with Stalker's, it release Fate temporarily. Fate tells Hourman that much of Stalker's power is derived from order. Hourman suddenly realizes why he was given the hourglass. He takes the trinket and smashes it against Stalker. The destruction of the hourglass which represents time, which follows order, weakens Stalker as without order, their is only chaos of which he can derive no power. Stalker's body devolved to the man he was before he became the super demon, along with all those he had consumed were restored as well. 50 years later, the JSA remained young through sorceress means. When they battled Extant, he took away their youth. The younger version of Hourman appears again and explains he is an android descendant. Upon returning the hourglass, the visiting Hourman is restored and reborn with a new aesthetic look as Rex sheds tears of happiness. The entire JSA has a new appearance as well as it dawns a new age of superheroes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * ** Stalker's Disciples * Other Characters: * }} * Cyclotron * ** ** ** ** * * Hera * JSA of the future ** ** ** The Flash (Jay Garrick) ** ** Hourman (Matthew Tyler) ** Sand (Sandy Hawkins) ** Sentinel (Alan Scott) ** ** ** Wildcat * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * Reprinted in Justice Society Returns!, and . | Trivia = * This story retcons the Atom donning his second costume for the first time in 1945, shortly before the end of World War II. In the original published comics, he was first seen wearing it in in 1948. | Recommended = | Links = }}